


That Moment

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [220]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they are fuck buddies- no wait, friends with benefits sounds better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a fuck buddy scenario. Please be gentle.

He doesn’t know how this whole thing started- 

No, that’s a lie. 

Clint remembers exactly how it started - with a drunken impulse and suppressed feelings for the man in front of him. Without really thinking about it, he grabbed Phil by the lapel of his suit and kissed him with a hunger that rivaled a stranded man. He didn’t even let Phil finish his story but his handler didn’t seem as opposed to the idea as he thought if the way he kissed back was anything to go by.

They wake up the next morning with a slight hangover but the memories of the night before remained clear. It was awkward for a few minutes until Clint cracks a joke and then they’re back to their usual selves like nothing had happened. And then Coulson suggested they do this again. 

‘No strings attached of course.’

‘So, like a fuck buddy?’

‘I think I like the term friends with benefits better.’

‘Yeah, okay. Sure.’

That was almost 5 months ago. 

He should be satisfied with what he has with Coulson. He should be happy that Coulson still treats him the same way. Coulson still smiles at him after a job well done; still frets over him when he gets hurt; still raises his eyebrow in an unimpressed fashion when Clint tells him a lame joke. And as a bonus, Clint gets laid at a regular basis by someone he trusts. 

For all intents and purposes, he should be happy. But he’s really not.

He doesn’t understand why he wants more, and what more he could want from the man until Clint almost dies.

With their line of work, that was a daily threat. 

Maybe it was the amount of bruises he got and how beat up he actually feels that made the difference, he can’t be sure, but when he opens his eyes to find Phil sleeping quietly on the frankly uncomfortable plastic chair beside his cot, he caught himself thinking that he’s willing to go through hell and back if it meant he gets to wake up to Phil for the rest of his stupid life.

And that, well, that scared him.

So he tries to distance himself. To compartmentalize the feelings he’s having, the work he’s doing, and the man he’s- um- doing. But it doesn’t work. All it does is make the longing stronger. For the sex to mean something, even though he knew it never will.

“So end it.” Tony tells him one night when they were getting blissfully drunk. Natasha was on a solo mission somewhere in Eastern Europe and Tony was the next on his list of ‘people that may have had similar experiences but probably not’.

“I can’t do that.” Clint answers him with a tone similar to a duh.

Tony downs his drink and pours another round for both of them. “Why? Because you think this is the best offer you’re ever getting from him?” Clint doesn’t answer but that in itself was a loud enough yes. “If it hurts so bad, the logical thing to do is to cut him off. You can’t keep hurting yourself like this. It’s unseemly. And that’s coming from an ex-playboy.”

“It’s not that easy.” Clint tries.

“Love never is. It hurts you. It turns your world upside down and makes you lose your mind. If that isn’t enough it rips out your heart and pummels it. Laughing and rejoicing as you fall to your knees in defeat. And yet somehow, one moment makes you think all of that is worth it.” They stay silent for a moment, Clint wondering if Tony needed to talk about something as well but before he could ask Tony shakes his head and raises his glass in cheers, “To Love.” Clint does the same before they down the drink and hiss at the burn.

—

They fall into bed again. 

Clint’s lost count of the times they did, and the times Phil accidentally woke him up while leaving after everything was done. Clint would like to say that this time would be different, that he’d ask Coulson to stay but this night was different in a way he didn’t even think would happen.

“How do you want me?” Clint whispered, in between moans and kisses.

He feels Phil smile against his lips and hands gently pushing his shirt up. “Against the headboard. I want to ride you.” Phil purrs, making a shiver run down Clint’s spine. 

They’ve switched plenty of times before so this was not new. Clint still liked the idea of fucking Phil so hard he couldn’t even sit straight the next morning. While Clint was a mouthy and loud kind of bottom, Phil was bossy and often times he stifled his moans making them sound hotter than they had any right to be.

Clint broke their kiss, and the way Phil followed his lips made him almost never want to stop kissing, but they had other things to do so Clint pressed his middle and index fingers on Phil’s lips. Phil peeked his tongue out, licking up from the middle of the fingers to the top before taking both digits into his mouth, covering them. Phil takes Clint’s wrist and guides the fingers deeper, making sounds that cannot be described as anything other than filthy, and arousing.

God, Clint is ready to come and they’ve barely begun. 

Clint removes his fingers from Phil’s mouth only to replace it with his own. He reaches around Phil and circles his hole to tease before pressing in. Phil’s breath hitches, breaking the kiss. Clint moves his mouth to the neck in front of him, and sucks there while stretching Phil. 

Phil’s breath is hot in his ear as he pants and lets out soft broken moans. A mixture of exhales and ‘Clint’s and ‘faster’s and ‘deeper’s. Clint adores every second of it. 

Soon enough they’ve made it to three fingers working Phil loose and at that point, the man is practically a writhing mess. “That’s enough.” Clint relents at Phil’s word. “Move back, I want you to lean against the headboard.” Clint does as he’s told and he finds himself with a lap full of Phil. 

Phil moves easily and quickly to put the condom on Clint, adding a few strokes here and there just to tease before he lines himself up and takes Clint fully. Clint is in no way a small man, so he knows that that must have hurt at least a little. 

Phil stays still for a moment, taking his time to adjust to the girth of Clint’s cock. Clint gets the signal, and finds a way to distract Phil which meant kisses. He kisses Phil’s shoulders and the crook of his neck. He sucks and bites at Phil’s collarbone, leaving a mark there that’s going to stay for at least a week. and Phil, he extends his neck, giving Clint more space to work with.

Phil starts to move, slow at first but after the few thrusts, he speeds up and Clint meets him halfway. They both groan at every move, each thrust seemingly deeper than the last.

Clint’s hands find their way to Phil’s hips only to be pulled away and pinned at either side of his head. “No touching.” Phil tells him. Smirking as he did. 

Clint accepts the challenge for what it is, and pushes his hips upward, driving Phil to actually moan louder than he ever did before. “That’s-” Phil pants. “That’s cheating.”

“Hey, I didn’t touch.” Clint says. 

Phil groans and kisses Clint silent. They continue their little game of teasing and cheating, with Phil finding newer ways to shut Clint up and Clint finding ways to make Phil scream his name louder.

Phil comes with a choked out moaned that sounded a lot like Clint’s name, while at the same time squeezing Clint’s cock as he gave a few more thrusts. Clint comes not too long after, both of them a tired mess but obviously satisfied.

—

Clint wakes up to someone brushing his hair away from his face. The hands, he knew belongs to Phil, run over his forehead, soft, almost reverent. He hears Phil sigh before he whispers, _“Mahal na ata kita”_ and then he leaves.

—

Clint tries, but he fails to figure out what the words mean. The language wasn’t anything he’s ever learned but it seemed familiar enough. Like something he’s heard once upon a mission but he can’t be too sure.

It took him three days to finally find a solution. And he was just about to kick himself off of the top floor of the tower for not thinking about it sooner. 

He asks JARVIS. 

“Hey JARVIS, were you online three nights ago? In my room?”

“I have protocols not to record any visual data while occupants are in need of… privacy, sir.”

“But you heard.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then you heard what Phi- Agent Coulson said before he left?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you tell me what it means?”

—

Clint doesn’t know why he’s nervous. JARVIS couldn’t have been lying to him, could he? That’s like against his coding or something. Besides, Clint and JARVIS were bros. Bros don’t joke about these kind of things. 

He knocks three times and enters the room. Phil looks up from his laptop and gives him wondering look. “Agent Barton. Is something wrong?”

“No. I just- Phil, I need to talk to you. About last time.”

The way Phil froze and his eyes widened slightly was enough to confirm his suspicions. That JARVIS hadn’t been lying.

Phil stands and rounds the table, “Clint, I-” Clint raises a hand and Phil doesn’t say anymore.

“Please don’t say you’re sorry.” Clint walks toward him, “I don’t want you to be sorry. I don’t want you to take it back. Because that will hurt me in ways you can’t even imagine.”

“I wasn’t going to. I was going to say you weren’t supposed to hear that. and if you ever did, you weren’t supposed to understand.”

Clint shrugged. “I asked for help.” He steps closer to Phil, their chests touching. “I also learned a new sentence.”

“What?” 

Clint leaned in, their lips barely touching, then he whispers, _“Matagal na kitang mahal.”_ before finally kissing Phil.

In his head, Clint thought that this… This was the moment that made everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> _Mahal na ata kita = I think I love you  
>  Matagal na kitang mahal = I've loved you for a long time [now]_
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118203021466/im-back-holy-hell-its-good-to-finally-be)


End file.
